A Step Forward
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: My entry for the Reddit December 2015 MonCon. While Winter is returning to Atlas, she spends some time reflecting on life. She can't help but look back on the choices she (and by extension, her sister) have made. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

 _ **A Step Forward**_

Winter Schnee strode across her airship, hands behind her back. Men in porcelain armor wandered across the craft, rifles in their hands. Some of them were busy mingling with their brothers-in-arms, partaking in a number of activities. She heard some laughter within the crowd, some cheering and jeering to boot. One of them was busy browsing through his Scroll, another a magazine. One of them was tapping his feet on the floor, probably listening to some music.

She smiled. While the Atlesian Military promoted professionalism, they weren't fanatics. They didn't expect their soldiers be to mindless drones, to bend their knee to some tyrant or political weasel. Such things were what lead to the Great War, to the downfall of Mantle. It didn't seem like it to most, but all this activity is actually a reminder of the burden they carry. Everyone needs to take a break every once in a while, even soldiers. If they didn't catch a breath or two, they could potentially be crushed under their own weight. That was something her father never understood.

She paused. It had been a great deal of time since she saw his face. Heck, she could hardly even remember it. But she did remember his attitude, though. He hardly had time with the family, always concerned with every aspect of the company. He always hid his eyes under a pair of glasses, ones that would display data within their lens. He would often cover his body with some type of lab coat or experimental armor. He was more of a computer than he was a human. Hell, even the Knights on this vessel had more humanity than him.

Very rarely did he express emotion, and when he did, it was often in an explosion. She remembered when she first revealed her intentions to join the Atlesian Military. He was baffled by her decision. He asked her why on that day, still trying to resister everything. Even when she explained everything to him and left, he still couldn't understand. He tried to control her, keep her under his thumb. When he cut off her funds, she came to Ironwood for advice.

" _This academy is about promoting freedom and individuality_ ," The general said to the young woman. _"We're supposed to be peacekeepers and guardians, protecting the people. But you can't be a soldier while you're a slave. You can't be a human if you submit yourself to a tyrant. Break the chains and move on, private. Find some other means of sustaining yourself."_

She took his advice to heart. She took up a number of jobs throughout her studies, scrapping up whatever lien she could. It was harsh, but she endured. And when she did, she came out at the top, in the Special Operations. Her father was rather shocked at the outcome of all this.

But while she was able to free herself, Weiss couldn't. She was still young back then, held up in that little birdcage of his. He kept her locked up, shut the world out. He may have provided her with the best books and tutors, but he cut her off from humanity. He was turning her into some automaton. And when she was old enough to leave, she surprised everyone –even her own sister- with her choice.

" _Why would you choose Beacon over home?"_ He inquired. _"We have everything that place has, and so much more. We have logistics, technology, Dust sciences. We have security, order, discipline. We have-"_

" _A claustrophobic asylum, a monotone lifestyle, and a silent void!"_ The young Heiress finished.

Winter and their father were both taken back by this. The man sighed, placing a hand on her shoulders.

" _At least at home I can offer you protection. Out there, it's no-man's land. You'll be alone and among wolves. That place is beyond my power. We've already lost enough friends and family to the White Fang. I can't afford to lose you too."_

Weiss brushed him off. _"I won't be able to learn anything from a simple screen or simulation. I need to see the world myself, experience something_ real _. And we've been out of touch with the world lately. I think we need to be brought to speed on everything. Our system right now is just… outdated. We're living in the shadow of our legacy. It's time that we stepped into the light."_

He just stood there, balling his fists like some child. She thought he was gonna hit her or something, but he just stood there, glaring at her. After a minute or two, he calmed down. She caught a glint of something behind his eyes, but she couldn't believe it. For a moment, he seemed… _humbled_.

He sighed, lowering his head. _"Very well,"_ He said in defeat. _"Just be sure to pack all the essentials. You'll be gone for quite a while."_

Winter just stared in awe at all this. Her own sister stood up to the old man. She chose the life of a Hunter over the Company. And what amazed her even more was that she made a valid argument. They have been isolating themselves from Remnant lately, with the war between the White Fang and all. And even before that, many people considered their father's actions to be a step backwards.

Her sister has grown much since then. It wasn't a surprise when she came out at the top of her classes. What surprised her, though, was how she responded to the call of duty. She and her comrades demolished an Atlesian Paladin (A prototype, yes, but still a great adversary), stepped deep into Grimm territory, and disrupted an attempted attack on the city of Vale. And all this before she even finishes her first year at Beacon. Needless to say, she was rather proud of her sibling.

 _If only Father could stop living in the past._ She thought to herself. _If he could get off of his stubborn hide and move forward with everyone._

"Excuse me ma'am?" Came a voice.

She shook her head, returning to reality. It was the same soldier she saw glued to the Scroll earlier.

"Ma'am," He said. "I just you saw your sister's latest match."

Though the helmet hid the majority of his face, she could sense something slipping past it. Concern?

"Is something wrong? What happened?" Winter demanded.

The trooped handed her the tablet, rewinding and zooming in onto a certain portion of the feed. The woman's eyes nearly popped out when she saw a white figure plunging herself and an Atlas student into a lava vent. The man fast-forwarded it, to where she was in the arms of one of her teammates.

"Think we should head back and check on her, ma'am?" The man asked. "Before _you-know-who_ blows a fuse?"

Winter smiled. "Negative. She can handle herself. She's survived things worse than that. And besides,"

She returned the scroll to the combatant. "A soldier always has someone to help her up."

The man saluted. "Yes ma'am," He said, returning to his crew.

Winter chuckled under her breath. "Well, you're certainly the bold one, Weiss," She said under her breath. "Perhaps father was wise to choose you after all."


End file.
